Young Again
by SlytherinMax
Summary: Something happened to Profesor Snape. He doesn't know yet if it's a blessing or a curse. SSHP MPreg!
1. Trouble

**Max: MEH NEW NICKNAME! XD YAY! TEH REVISED VERSION! Thanks to meh precious bf! I LOVE JOO AWEX!**

**Alex: Eh, you owe me sex for this. Or cookies, thats good too.**

**Max: OO MEEP! Hides and shoves cookies under teh table**

**DISCLAIMER!!!: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! IF I DID, Well... I'm sure only really awsome people and my bf would understand what I would do to it. :3**

**Disclaimer (as written by Max's foultempered bf): We by no means own Harry Potter, and if we did I'd be out of the picture and Max would have a new bf chained up in his basement. Anyways, there's yaoi in this so read with discression ye horny ones.**

**Max: Hehe! 2 disclaimers! FUN! ooo! He put teh warning in there to! Oh! Not only is there yaoi later, there will also be MPreg and randomness and cursing! (Not teh spells kind!)**

* * *

Waking up in a particularly foul mood, Severus Snape held with him the feeling that something terrible had or was going to occure. Rising to his feet, Snape walked about his chambers to plan for the long day ahead. As he traversed the long, seemingly endless halls, he began to feel as though something was awry, as though he was being watched. Stepping into the classroom, he was greeted by a volly of laughter, much different then the typical tense and respectful silence he's came to expect from his students. 

"Hey shrimp, I think you're in the wrong room! This is the 7th year potions class! Haha! Look at this kid mate, he's so bloody short!" A 7th year Ravenclaw boy called out as he cavorted with his friend.

Severus darted his eyes around the room, startled by the change, then, inspecting himself, found his robes draggin upon the ground and his pants hanging bellow his hips. Snapes face ran red with embarassment as he quickly turned and ran from the room. He ran as fast as he could, tripping on his baggy robes a few times, to Madam Pomfrey's office. Bursting through the large doors of the hospital wing, Snape screamed out in his cracked tiny voice "Madam Pomfrey, I have an emergency!"

The mediwitch dashed out of her office in a panicked daze, gazing upon the small boy standing in the chambers with a look of hoplessness and agrivation as she sneered, yelling, "What is the meaning of this!?"

Severus's sorrowful expression was replaced with one of seering agrivation. "What's all the fuss about? Just look at me you withered old bat!"

"All I see," she responded, attempting to hide her obvious annoyance, "is a student who thought it funny to put on teaching robes and attempt to scare the life out of me. Now get to your dorm and put on your proper clothing to go to class."

Severus looked at her as though she was a three headed muggle. "I beg your parden **_Madam_**, but I am not a student! I am professor Snape and I'd really appreciate it if **YOU'D RETURN ME TO MY PROPER AGE**," he yelled jumping off the bed, delivering a stabbing glare to the the surprised mediwitch.

Poppy took her wand and said a quick age spell, "Well... It seems as though you have become 14 again Severus. I'm sorry, Snape, but all I can suggest you do at present is speak with Dumbeldor about your... 'little' problem."

At that moment the doors to the hospital opened with a loud crash, "Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey! It's Harry! He got hurt bad!"

Pompfrey slowly looked up."What happened this time, Weasly," she inquired with an exhausted sigh.

"Malfoy! He put some kind of curse on Harry! His legs are broken and his eyes are bleeding!" Ron exclaimed with great haste and dread in his voice.

Severus looked over to the group that walked in and rolled his eyes, "Always getting into trouble, eh Potter? What next? Breaking every bone in your body? Rather pathetic I'd say."

Poppy shifter her attention back to Severus. "Snape! Can't you stop being so damned condescending for once in your miserable life!?" Moving her eyes back onto Harry, she said under her breath as though defeated, "Though it does appear you may be in a worse bind..."

* * *

**Max: I really like this version better! YAY! My bf is so smart! I love joo! Huggles!**

**Alex: Ehhh, love you too sweety. Now that that little annoyance is over with, read the story, respond, or I'll find where you like and rape all your fruits and vegitables.**

**Max: Oooo! Sounds sexy. lol XD Bye loves!**


	2. Lucien Salazar Snape

**_Max: O.O I am SO sorry it took so long to update! I lost my muse! BUT! Thanks to my dear new friend, Cut-Wrist Kate, it has returned! She helped me get the plot back on! And thank you to my dear friend Kirst, and Francesca! Thank you so much for helping me dears! I love you so much! Well! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please read and review dears!_**

**___Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter!_**

**___Pairings: Severus/Harry, Albus/Poppy Soon to be Ron/Hermione_**

* * *

Severus sat himself back on the bed behind him, waiting for Poppy to finish with the annoying little Gryffindor. He only had to wait for about 30 minutes, as the curse used was not done properly so it did not cause as much damage. When the medi-witch finished with the young boy, she glanced over at Severus then turned back to Harry, "Mr. Potter, I do hope you will learn to be more careful. It gets quite tiresome to see you in here every other day. When you get back to class, please inform Professor McGonagall that there is not a teacher in the Potions classroom. It seems Professor Snape had to attend to some urgent business. Now off with you."

Harry jumped off the bed, happy that he could walk again. Broken legs really did not suit him, "Yes Madam Pomfrey!" he grinned, slightly surprised that the feared potions master had any business to attend to, other then class. Before the trio left, Harry glanced quickly at the young man sitting in the bed behind Poppy, 'He looks just like that greasy old git!' Harry thought surprised, 'Oh well. It's not my problem!' And off he went, practically skipping out of the hospital wing.

Poppy turned her gaze onto Severus as soon as the large doors banged closed, "Alright Severus, we need to go speak to Albus. But first, you must fix your robes; it would not help to trip and fall down the stairs."

Severus looked precariously down at himself, then whispered a quick spell and his robes changed to that of the Slytherin students, "Better Poppy?" he asked sarcastically as he looked her straight in the eyes.

"Much, Professor Snape." she snapped back. Then turning quickly she motioned for Severus to follow her up to the headmasters office. Upon reaching the large statue she called out "Lemon drops and licorice." and the hidden staircase began to spin up to Albus's office. Poppy and Severus both climbed up gingerly, knocking lightly on the door at the top Poppy called, "Albus, I must speak with you. It is urgent."

"You may enter," came a kind, elderly man's voice from the other side of the door.

Poppy opened the door soundly and stepped in, walking up to the headmasters desk, Severus tailing silently behind her, "Albus, it seems our favorite Potions Master has been cursed terribly. When I was checking him over I concluded that it is not a very common youth curse. Sir, what should we do about this? We can't send him back to teaching. That would make to much trouble for the school!"

Albus looked up and chuckled a bit when he saw Severus, though it was a good-natured chuckle. He stood and walked over to them. He looked Severus over for a moment, then walked over to a large shelf of books and pulled out a fairly old-looking spell book. He flipped through it, and then finally turned back to them. "It seems with this particular curse, the only cure is simply to let it wear off." He closed the book and put it back, then came back over to them. "We'll have to find someone to substitute in his place until the spell wears off."

"But Albus, what shall I do in the meantime? I think attending classes with the rest of the students would be best. It would seem rather odd for a student to be wandering around the halls instead of being in class." Severus spoke up, and then looked over to Poppy for her agreement.

Poppy glanced at Severus then turned her beady eyes on Albus, "I do agree with the boy Albus. I think it would be a wise idea."

Albus nodded. "Perhaps in the present situation that would be for the best," he said, nodding his agreement solemnly.

Severus looked from the medi-witch to Albus, and then spoke up again, "Though I do not believe I should be placed with the Slytherins. They would notice something too quickly. I think it wise to place me in one of the other houses. Perhaps Gryffindor? I do so detest the other houses more so then those pesky Gryffindors."

Poppy looked shocked at Severus' statement, and then quickly got her emotions back in check, "I think perhaps he has a point Albus. Being among the Slytherins would create a much greater problem then is already at hand." She turned her gaze back to Albus, "I think Gryffindor would be the perfect place for a small Professor.

Severus turned his gaze to Poppy, sending a deadly glare her way for calling him small, "I beg your pardon you old hag! I am NOT small!" He glared even harder when the old medi-witch began to chuckle at his distress.

Albus chuckled at the exchange, and then his features became serious again. "If I may have a word in here? Severus, until this curse wears off, I shall grant your request and you shall be in Griffyndor's house as a student for now."

"Albus, there is still the matter of a new potions teacher. And we will have to have Severus sorted into Gryffindor in front of the students! What shall we tell them?" Poppy reprimanded Albus for not bringing up such an important topic.

Albus nodded seriously. "Don't worry; everything will be well taken care of..."

"Oh yes," Severus interjected, "There is also the problem of my name. I shall use the name of my brothers child; Lucien Salazar Snape. We can tell the students I am my nephew. And that I had to leave school on some urgent business. As for my class, I believe Professor Slughorn is still alive. Perhaps you could owl him and request a favor?" Severus inquired.

Albus nodded. "I will take care of everything. In the meantime, Potions will be cancelled until we are able to find a replacement professor, and Severus--pardon, Lucien--shall be sorted into Gryffindor until the curse wears off, in front of the other students so there is no suspicion."

Severus and Poppy sighed simultaneously, and then looked at the other, "Well, Mr. Snape," Poppy said mockingly, "I shall see you later. I would appreciate it if you would come see me for regular check ups until this curse wears off. I want to be sure there are no dangerous side effects. Seeing as this is a very very old curse we are dealing with."

Severus just glared at the old witch before looking back at Albus expectantly.

Albus smiled mischievously. "Go on now..."

Harry burst into Dumbledore's' office, he looked dazed and confused as if he had just finished drinking a bottle of Fire whisky. He ran to the headmasters desk and slammed his hands down, looking ready to scream until he noticed the other 2 occupants in the room.

Albus looked to where Harry had burst in. "Ah Harry, you're just in time. I'd like you to show our new student, Lucien Snape, around the campus."

"I uh Hello Lucien" he said stiffly, wondering whether or not to trust a Snape... And why did this Snape look like his Potions Master? Ok, next time he saw Malfoy he was going to hex him into next week. Using a bloody instantly drunk spell on him in the middle of Transfigurations! What was he thinking? Had he gone mad or something?!

Severus looked up at Harry and glared, "Why hello there Potter. Nice to see you've improved since about an hour ago when I saw you in the hospital wing." Severus smirked at the slightly shocked expression on Harry's face, and mentally patted himself on the back.

"I…uh…" Harry stuttered, "How did you know I was there?"

"Oh come now Potter! Don't you listen to anything? You're worse then your father!" Severus cackled evilly to himself, bringing his hated rival up in the conversation was sure to get a rise out of Harry.

"How did you know my father!?" Harry yelled angrily, he hadn't heard about the curse, no he had arrived after that.

Albus stepped in, in effort to stop the two from bickering before all hell broke loose and wands were drawn. "Alright, boys, that's enough..." he said, looking pointedly at Severus.

Severus just glared at the old man and replied to Harry's question, "We Snape's know everything about the Potter's. Unlike other dimwitted wizards."

Harry just rolled his eyes and looked at Dumbledore, "So," he said, "You want me to show Snape here around?"

Poppy was stood in the background, laughing softly to herself at Severus' childish antics.

Albus nodded to Harry. "Yes, and by the way, you won't need to attend your potions class until further notice, Professor Snape is away on urgent matters and so Potions class will be cancelled until we're able to find someone to replace him until he returns."

Harry smiled relived. "Ok professor." Harry said with a tinge of happiness in his voice. He hated potions so he would enjoy this small break.

Albus nodded. "Now, all of you, on your way."

"Yes A... Headmaster." Severus corrected himself, "Potter, aren't you going to show me around? Or are you going to stand there acting like you have a stick up your arse?"

Harry mumbled something that sounded oddly like, "Ohhh I got something larger than a stick to go up your arse fop." He then coughed and turned his gaze to look fully at Lucien, "Follow me." And he walked out of Dumbledore's office, Severus following silently behind.

Poppy watched as Harry and Severus walked out of the office, and then turned to Albus, "Albus, I am already beginning to worry. I have not seen any spell like this. He is not acting himself any more Albus. He is acting like any other 14 year old boy. What if this curse does not fade away?" Poppy looked rather distressed as she gazed at her husband.

Albus took her into his arms and held her. "Then we shall cross that bridge when we come to it. In the meantime, we must hope for the best... And discover who is responsible for placing that curse on him."

Poppy kisses Albus lightly on the cheek before removing herself from his comforting arms, "You are right Albus. There is no use worrying. I am sure Severus will find the counter curse before either of us. He is beyond his years. Far beyond his years. I shall return to the hospital ward now. There are probably many students waiting for me. Good bye dear." And with that Poppy walks pointedly towards the door and leaves, heading straight for her sanctuary.

Albus watched her leave, gave a world-weary sigh, running a hand down his beard, and went back to what he was doing. "I'm getting too old for this sort of thing..."

Harry sighed, feeling slightly bored and agitated at the fact he had to show the new kid around. Especially since it is a Snape, "And this," he mumbled, "Is the library. I would recommend you not cross Madam Pince. She'll most likely ban you from the library if you do anything wrong."

Severus just nodded mutely, getting rather bored of this uneventful tour, "Are we almost done here Potter? I do not need a bloody tour. I'm sure I can find my way around the school on my own."

Harry shot Snape an annoyed look and sighed. "Then by all means, be my guest... But don't blame me if you get lost."

"Oh don't worry Potter. I won't give you the satisfaction." Severus whispered smugly to himself, "I am not such an idiot that I would get lost in such a place. If I need directions all I need do is ask another student."

Harry shook his head. "Typical Snape..." he muttered under his breath.

Severus looked back to Harry and glared daggers at him, "What was that Potter? How dare you say such a thing! What gives you the right?!"

Harry glared daggers back at him. "And what gives you the right to claim you know everything about my family?!" he snapped back.

Severus' eyes flashed an angry crimson before returning to normal, "Oh I have more then enough right to that claim! The Potters have done nothing but deceive the Snape family from the beginning! Your father was my Uncle's best friend until he got sorted into Slytherin! Then he turned on him! Him and that Black fellow! So don't tell me I have no right!"

Harry narrowed his eyes at Snape and his hand twitched, as if he was tempted to draw his wand on him for such a claim, but he held back and instead only punched him in the nose. "Don't you EVER say anything like that about my father or Sirius again!"

Severus' hands moved quickly to his nose, feeling the soft trickling of blood, "You bastard! You broke my nose!" He moved his hands into fists and attacked the slightly shorter teen, getting a good punch into his stomach.

Harry saw a flash of white in front of his eyes as he got the wind knocked out of him, then punched Severus in the chest, also kneeing him right in the groin.

Severus doubled over in pain as he dropped to his knees, "You... Stupid... BASTARD!" he screamed and jumped to his feet again, jumping on the other teen and pinning him to the ground.

Harry glared up at Snape, and his eyes flashed, darkly, "You son of a bitch..." he growled, his hand reaching for his wand.

Severus glared down at the shorter teen and suddenly, he lost all thoughts of being angry. He lowered his head slightly and closed his eyes.

Harry watched him warily. 'What the hell...?' he thought to himself, unsure of what to do.

Severus lowered his head completely and pressed his lips against Harry's, 'I can't believe I'm doing this!' he berated himself. After a few moments he lifted his head and opened his eyes, staring straight at Harry's face, "I... That... I mean... Um..." Severus stumbled over his words as a blush came to his cheeks in full bloom.

Harry stared at him through dazed, wide-eyes. "What... Why did you...?" he stammered, though he was blushing up a storm as well.

Severus thought to himself about why he shouldn't be doing such a thing, it was Potter for one, he himself was supposed to be a professor, he wasn't at the present time of course. Then he thought, 'Well, a good shag once in a while isn't so bad. I mean, it's not like I have to date this prat.'

**_TBC_**

* * *

**_Max: Hope you liked it dears! PLEASE REVIEW! (Holds out Sevvy-baby plushies for any reviewers)_**


	3. Suduction

**_Max: HELLO!! I updated! YAY!! I hope you like it!! READ AND REVIEW!!_**

**_Disclaimer: HA! I WISH I OWNED SEVVY -BABY! And a few other people from Harry Potter... But sadly, I don't._**

**_Warning: Yaoi, Lots of yaoi, Limes, Lemons (SOON!) Blah blah blah! Cussing, etc._**

**_P.S.: I am going to start calling Sevvy-baby Lucien in the story! To lessen the confussion for me and hopefully you lovely readers! (Huggles readers) I LOVE YOU!!_**

* * *

_Severus thought to himself about why he shouldn't be doing such a thing, it was Potter for one, he himself was supposed to be a professor; he wasn't at the present time of course. Then he thought, 'Well, a good shag once in a while isn't so bad. I mean, it's not like I have to date this prat._

"C-Can you please… get off me now…?" Harry whimpered, his face still flushed with embarrassment and arousal.

Lucien merely looked down at the flushed boy, then brought his right knee up between his legs, purposely rubbing it against Harry's erection. Lucien smirked cruelly at him, "Mm… I see you are enjoying yourself Potter. Hey, I know the passwords to the dungeon. Do you want to go down there? No one will find us. There are a ton of privacy wards in my Uncle's rooms."

Harry looked shocked for a moment then brought his hands up and placed them on Lucien's chest, shoving the other boy off him harshly, "You slimy little prat!" he screeched and sat himself up, "You think you can insult my family then have sex with me?! Have you lost your bloody mind?!" Harry narrowed his eyes at the other, waiting for an answer.

Lucien sat up rubbing the back of his head, "That hurt you know! Besides, I wasn't insulting your family. I was merely telling the truth. Not my fault if it came out like that."

"It served you right, you bloody prat!" Harry snapped back, still glaring at Lucien. "And shut up..." Harry muttered. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Humph!" Lucien muttered, "I do rightly know what I am talking about! Your father was nothing but a bully! Taunting my Uncle and laughing about it? If that isn't cruel then tell me what is!" Lucien jumped to his feet and glared down at Harry, his eyes brimming with anger.

Harry got to his feet as well. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"The only nice thing your father ever did was help m-my Uncle when Black sent him to be murdered by that damned werewolf!" Lucien answered nastily.

"Sirius would never have done that!" Harry screamed, getting quite angry.

Lucien scoffed at that, "Well he did, so face the truth you little brat."

Harry drew his wand. "Take that back, you pathetic son of a bitch!"

Lucien acted as though he was thinking it over for a moment, then drew his wand, "Hm... I don't think I will. Expeliarmus!"

Harry gasped as his wand was knocked from his hand. He glanced back at it then glared back at Lucien. "What the hell?!" He hurried over, grabbed his wand from the ground and gestured towards Lucien again with his wand.

"Haa." Lucien sighed, "So pathetic. Accio Harry Potter's wand. Face it Potter," he mumbled as the wand landed softly in his hand, "You can't beat me."

Harry gaped at him for a moment then sighed. "Bastard..." he muttered.

Lucien smirked placing both wands in his school robes, he walked briskly over to Harry, "That's much better. Now, shall we continue? Or are you going to be a whinny little prat?"

"Don't push your luck," he muttered as they started walking again.

"Would you like your wand back? Or are you going to try and hex me again?" Lucien questioned, "I'd be very happy to keep it. It is an amazingly beautiful wand."

Harry merely held his hand out, all the while giving him an annoyed look.

"Tsk tsk. You must answer me with words." Lucien walked over to Harry and pushed him against the wall, then brought up his right hand and placed it on the side of Harry's face, "Well? Yes or no?"

Harry winced but didn't let it show in his face. He turned a bit crimson in his cheeks, and cursed himself for it. "Fine, I won't hex you."

Lucien chuckled lightly, "That's good." He reached into his robes and pulled out Harry's wand, But instead of giving it to him, he used it to lift up the boys chin and kissed him harshly on the lips. "I think I'm going to enjoy school this year." he smirked.

Harry gasped. "Mph!" His eyes widened and he grabbed his wand, then shoved Lucien off him. "What the hell?!" He pocketed his wand but glowered at Lucien.

Lucien backed away as if nothing had happened and began walking down the corridor, licking his lips, "I believe it is time for dinner, is it not Mr. Potter?"

Harry stared at him. He couldn't believe it, who did this boy think he was?! He held back the crimson in his cheeks. He shook his head and followed Lucien.

* * *

When they arrived at the Great Hall, all the other students and teachers were already there. Harry went and sat next to his best friends while Lucien walked up to the head table and waited for Dumbledore to 'sort' him into Gryffindor.

Albus spoke loudly above the noise in coming from all of the students, "Silence!" he waited patiently for all of the chatter to stop then began to speak again, his voice much softer, "Now! I believe many of you have noticed the absence of our dear Potions Master. He had to leave abruptly on some urgent family business. Now, Professor McGonagall has an announcement to make."

Minerva stood and nodded to Albus. "Now, I know it's the middle of the school year, but it seems we have a new student with us. Lucien Snape. He's professor Snape's young nephew." She stepped out from behind the table, gestured to Lucien to step forward and placed the sorting hat on his head.

Lucien allowed the disgusting hat to be placed on his head and then began whispering to it, "Please place me in Gryffindor. Please place me in Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor, eh?" the hat mused thoughtfully from atop his head.

"Yes. I can not be placed into Slytherin as you surely already know. And I despise Hufflepuff and their skittish antics. And Ravenclaw? Come now! If I had to live with those braniacs this whole mess would be found out!" Lucien mumbled, "The only reasonable choice is those dunderheaded Gryffindors!"

"Indeed, so it would seem..." the hat mused, "Very well then, Gryffindor it is!"

Lucien smirked, removing the hat from his head, he tossed it to Professor McGonagall then made his way over to the Gryffindor table. He found an empty seat right across from Harry and sat down, "Well then, isn't this fun... Harry? After all, we will have plenty of time to finish what we started earlier."

Harry sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose as if to try to chase away a headache. Hermione, who was sitting across from him with Ron, glanced between Harry and Lucien, wondering what the newcomer had meant by that.

Ron looked at Lucien for a moment then whispered to Hermione, "Wait a second! If he's a Snape shouldn't he be in Slytherin? NOT Gryffindor? He damned well acts like a Slytherin!"

Hermione shot him a look. "Ron, don't be so rude!"

Harry snickered off to one side at his friend's remark though, then acted as if he hadn't done a damn thing when he saw the look he was getting from Lucien out of the corner of his eye. He merely gave him an innocent smirk.

"Not all Snape's are Slytherin's Weasley." Lucien smirked as he spoke to Ron. Underneath the table Lucien brought his foot up and rubbed it between Harry's legs, "Isn't that right Mr. Potter? We can be very... cunning. Just as much so as you pesky little Gryffindors."

Harry tensed, and his wince showed a bit on his face. Hermione noticed. "Harry, are you alright? You don't look so good. Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey..."

Harry shook his head. "No, no... I'm fine."

"Yes," Lucien smirked as he pressed his foot harder against the growing bulge in Harry's pants, "Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey. Would you like me to take you there?"

"Not... on... your... life..." Harry growled through gritted teeth, almost hissing at the contact of Lucien's foot against him. He shut his eyes for a moment, and then looked to Ron and Hermione. "Really, I'm just fine... Nothing to worry about."

Hermione gave him a look, as if to say she didn't quite believe him. "Harry, I really think you should, you look as if you're in pain..."

Ron looked from Harry to Lucien's smirking face, then back at Harry, "I agree with 'Mione! You really don't look so good... Ah... Never mind..." Ron glanced between Lucien and Harry then blushed, "I'll just... finish eating. I have to meet up with Draco before bed anyway..."

Harry blinked. "Why are you meeting up with that git? I thought you couldn't stand to be within throwing distance of him."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah..." she said, and a tinge of something she couldn't explain flared up in her for just a second then faded.

Lucien looked at Ron and smirked again, "Aw! Does the Weasel have a secret lover?"

Ron blushed brightly, "I... I... Um... Yes ok! He asked me out at the beginning of the year... And I just... I couldn't say no ok?!"

Hermione's eyes went wide and she stared at Ron. She didn't speak though, as if she couldn't quite find the words. She only gathered her things into her bag, stood, and walked hurriedly out of the Great Hall.

"Hermione!" Harry called out, as he watched his friend leave. He sighed and looked back at Ron.

"I think she's jealous." Lucien laughed, "I suppose you never noticed she liked you Weasley?"

Ron's eye's widened, "How would you know something like that? You've barely been here a whole day!"

Harry eyed Lucien, a bit suspiciously, wondering the same thing.

Lucien mentally slapped himself for the slip up, "What? I live with my Uncle. It's not my fault he leaves his journal laying around. And all he ever writes about is how oblivious you Gryffindors are to everything."

Harry shook his head. "Your Uncle really needs to get a life and get out of those bloody dungeons more..."

Ron shook his head in agreement, "He really should. I don't think it's very healthy to practically live in a dungeon your whole life! Could die of some odd disease or something."

"I'll have you know, my Uncle keeps the dungeons in tip top shape! There are no diseases anywhere in down there!" Lucien rolled his eyes then smirked, "Harry, are you... almost done?"

Harry nodded his agreement to Ron, snickering a bit at his remark. Then he turned to Lucien. "I thought you said you could find your way around on your own," he said, shooting Lucien's earlier words back at him.

Lucien rubbed his ignored foot against Harry's still bulging erection, "If only that was what I was talking about, Mr. Potter."

Harry winced, but ignored the remark. He shifted a bit where he sat, trying to ignore his growing 'problem'.

"Um..." Ron began, slowly getting up from his seat, "I'm going to go... Look for Hermione! Yeah! That's what I'm gonna do..." And he promptly left.

Harry watched him leave, then shot a dark look at Lucien.

"What?" Lucien asked innocently, "I didn't do anything wrong. Come now Harry, does this look like a face of evil?"

"Honestly?" he scoffed. "Yes!"

"Well," Lucien purred, again, rubbing his foot hard against Harry, "I am a Snape after all."

"Yes, and you have that evil streak in you just like your uncle!" he hissed.

Lucien chuckled, "Did you fancy my uncle or something Potter? Fantasize about him doing this to you?" he rubbed his foot again, feeling Harry shudder from pleasure.

"Would you knock that off?! And bloody hell no I didn't fancy your uncle!" Harry cried angrily.

Lucien pressed his foot hard against Harry one more time before dropping his foot back to the floor, "Fine then. But I'm telling you now Potter, I always get what I want. And what I want right now is you."

"Well that's just too bad for you." Harry whispered.

"We'll see about that Potter." Lucien smiled before removing himself from the table and completely left the Great Hall."

Harry watched him leave, then still painfully aware of the last of his little problem, hurried out of the Great Hall, to find Ron and Hermione.

* * *

The next day, Lucien awoke in a strange room, "Where the hell am I?" he mumbled, glancing around, then he remembered, "Oh yes. I'm a 14 year old Gryffindor. Lovely."

Harry and the others had already gone down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The Gryffindor dorms were almost completely deserted, with the exception of a few who sat in the common room, looking through textbooks or just waking up.

Lucien rolled his eyes as he sat up in his bed, then began getting his new Gryffindor robes on, "Bloody hell. I do not look good in Gryffindor colors!" he screamed, alarming some of the lingering students. Even the fat singing lady in the painting that served as the entrance way to the Gryffindor dorms winced.

Neville Longbottom walked up to the dorm from the common room, "Is everything all right Lucien?" he asked cautiously.

"Perfectly fine!" Lucien growled and stormed from the room, heading towards the Great Hall for breakfast. When he reached the large oak doors he paused, "I hate this." he mumbled then slammed the doors open, surprising everyone.

"I wonder what's crawled up his arse..." Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione.

Hermione shrugged, still giving Ron a bit of a cold shoulder. Harry looked between them and sighed, shaking his head.

Lucien looked around cautiously, making sure there where no teachers present, before he walked quickly up to Harry, then he smirked, "Good morning love." he smiled, then leaned down and kissed Harry firmly on the lips, "By the way, last night was really fun."

"Get off me... And if you had 'fun' last night, your hand must be really experienced." Harry grumbled.

"Now now Harry. No need to be snappy. I was only messing with you." Lucien smirked as he took a seat next to Harry and placed his hand on the boys lap.

Harry's eyes widened, "Remove your hand Snape. Or you will lose it!"

Lucien only smirked again, "You are absolutely no fun Potter."

Ron looked from Harry and Lucien to Hermione, "I think we should ignore them…"

Hermione could only nod her head in agreement.

* * *

**_Max: Hope you liked it loves! Please review! _**


End file.
